


The Game of Hazy Nostalgia

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Horror, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, that tag may go up to full-on gore soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you, secretly, still BELIEVE IN GHOSTS.₪₪₪A chose your own adventure style game wherein you play as our strapping protagonist, Johnathan Elliot Egbert, in his heroic quest to stay alive long enough to return home, do his homework, take a bath, and perhaps watch a movie with his dearly beloved father."★★★★★" — No one, at all."A compelling epic of jaw-dropping depth and fantastic humor." — Actually no one.





	1. Intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, mi amigos. 
> 
> first, a couple of ground rules. 
> 
> 1\. please for the love of christ himself do not use the "next chapter" or "previous chapter" buttons WHATSOEVER. progress through this fic by using the links provided, whether through hyperlinked text or ===>
> 
> 2\. there will be tiny hiatuses on this fic for every subsection of it. the first forty-one chapters are a conclusive beginning to the fic, but by no means the end of the fic. when this thing is through, trust me, it's gonna have hundreds of chapters. 
> 
> 3\. this fic will probably have different medias dispersed through it. they should all be working right. if not, tell me. please. 
> 
> that's about it for now! thank you very much for reading. (btw this is like... the longest authors notes i've ever written?? damn.) 
> 
> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)   
>  [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)   
> 

* * *

 

Your name is

JOHN EGBERT. [===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770174)

ROSE LALONDE. [===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/21479888)


	2. John Egbert.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are a relatively average high-schooler with a relatively average social standing and relatively average friends. Pardon perhaps Rose, who could get up to some wonky stuff, and Dave who was a little intricate in his wording and behavior, and Jade who was an enigma hidden behind a perky front. Well, maybe your friends were the least average thing about you.

It is Friday night, a night well-renound for being a night where teens partake in teenage shenanigans. It is also the night Rose has hounded the rest of you into going out with her to indulge in one of her odder fascinations, [conspiracy theorizing.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770222)


	3. Conspiracy theorizing.

She’s been into it for a while now, [browsing message boards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770327) and taking up on shifting her writing efforts to paranormal investigation. You think it started with a couple of internet friends of hers that she doesn't like to talk about with you guys, says that "you wouldn't care for them," and stuff like that. It does nothing to dismiss your curiosity and just greatens a mystery you're sure could be solved very simply if she just came clean about her super-secretive pals. It's not like you care about the weird monsters she's into, nothing like vampires and werewolves, but strange foreign things and demonic entities. You’re sure that Cthulu thing plays in somewhere, but you’re not going to [be the one to ask.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770351)


	4. Browsing message boards.

****Sketchy ones, mostly. Dave’s told you tales of that big, bad one called 4chan. He says you’re a pussy for being scared of it and offers to show you a side of the internet you’d really be scared of, but he’s all bark and no bite (most of the time) so you roll your eyes and tell him to piss off. Rose takes a bigger interest in some lesser-known, most theory-based sites. At least you[think so.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770387)


	5. Be the one to ask.

****Have you asked? It slips your memory, but how else would you have such a fuzzy memory of[these things?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770402)You feel like you have but as you try to imagine these stories she’s told you, you feel them getting fainter and fainter.


	6. Think so.

Her interests still confuse you. No matter what, they’re like some odd puzzle. But you do know of a couple of things, like [the monsters she raves about.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770480)


	7. These things.

Her interests still confuse you. No matter what, they’re like some odd puzzle. But you do know of a couple of things, like [the monsters she raves about.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770480)


	8. The monsters she raves about.

That ties into tonight and [what she’s asked of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770525) ****and your friends. There’s a house out a few miles, not far from the post office, that supposedly housed one of the most demonically haunted families in state history. Naturally, Rose is all about it, and since all of you want to cash in your Man Cards, Jade included, you’re going[with her](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770528) to scope it out.


	9. What she's asked of you.

The house scares you, honestly. You’ve seen it on bike rides with Jade to the library and on school bus trips home. She’s asked you to bring snacks, a flashlight for yourself, and to suck up your fear and come with them. Dave’s supposed to be filming, Jade is supposed to be the leader of your venture since she’s dubbed herself the most fearless, and you’re taking notes on what Rose tells you to. Rose will be conducting this whole thing. Privately, Dave has told you he thinks the whole ghost thing is bullshit. You agreed with a nervous laugh, your thoughts on the subject much, much different. You didn’t want to jinx it. You suppose it’s best you’re [not going to stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770612) home tonight.


	10. With her.

You could always leave her to [do it alone.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770561)


	11. Do it alone.

You’re much more of a homebody than Dave and Jade. You could [stay.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770612)You've heard some pretty bad rumours about that place, that there have been more than a couple of deaths there. That atop the fact this is a set-up for a B-list horror movie, it might be much easier on your mind and being to just hang out at home. Your dad offered to rent a movie of your choice and it's not like your friends would be too mad at you for copping out...


	12. (Not going to) Stay.

Dave's beat-up pickup truck honks outside your front door. You see it through the blinds of the front windows, red paint chipping and metal rusting along the edges, one of the lights busted up. It's an atrocity on wheels. You step outside. The night feels cooler than it had the day previous, but you pay it no mind. Jade cranks down Dave's shotgun window and beams at you.

"ready to go?"

You smile at her, somewhat nervously.

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20800789) you bet!

[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799514) no, i don’t think i’m going to go tonight...


	13. No.

Jade’s face falls a little. "come on, john! you have to come! you just have to!"

Dave leans back to see you, and when you catch his gaze, he raises his eyebrows. "shoulda known you were too much of a pussy to go through with it."

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799595) i’m not a pussy!  
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20803105) i was just kidding, gosh, i’m coming. 


	14. I’m not a pussy!

Dave taps his chin a moment, “im no weatherman but im sensing a storm coming on johnnycakes. harsh winds and you being a little bitch. a small chance of betraying your friends. over to you jade.” 

Jade look at Dave in the driver’s seat, then clears her throat and adds, “thank you, dave! In other news, local teenager wimps out of a fun spooky night with his friends to sit alone in his room all night! more at eight. back to you, dave!”

You cut them off before they can continue their news report.

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20803105) ok, ok, i am coming!   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799733) i’m still not going. sorry, guys.


	15. I'm still not going.

Jade huffs. “well, ok. we’ll call you when we get back to rose’s, ok? be safe tonight, john!” 

“if we wake up any hostile spirits well be sure to sic em on you bud.” 

Jade turns around in her seat a little, and on her way she shoves Dave's shoulder a little. He gasps in mock offense and she talks over him. “rose, john isn’t going to come tonight.” 

You hear Rose’s faint murmuring of a response.

Jade looks back at you. “she says we’re gonna skype tonight if we see anything. you good for that?”

You nod. [“I’ll see you guys then!”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799802)


	16. I'll see you guys then.

Dave’s pickup rumbles off and you slip back inside, hanging up your coat. Your dad peeks out from the kitchen and asks you why you didn’t go with your friends. You said that you weren’t feeling too hot and you wanted to stay home. True to his word from earlier, he let you pick a movie. You climbed into bed around midnight, waiting for a Skype call that [you never get.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799880)


	17. You never get.

The whole weekend, you hear nothing from your friends. You finish your homework too early because you didn’t have to deal with Dave’s consistent bugging or Jade’s constant calls. You drop a few texts to Rose, asking if the investigation went well. [No response.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20799919)


	18. No response.

When you go back to school on Monday, you wait around Dave’s locker as per usual morning routine. He doesn’t show up.

Jade isn’t in science class, so you have to conduct the experiment by yourself. When you get home, you asked your dad if he’d heard anything from your friends. He gives you a funny look and says he wasn’t familiar with those chums of yours.

[You pester Rose later that night.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20800258)


	19. You pester Rose later that night.

EB: rose?   
EB: hey, why weren’t any of you at school today?   
EB: you guys didn’t get murdered in that creepy old house, did you?   
EB: haha, you better not have left me!  
EB: rose?   
TT: John.   
TT: I apologize. I never intended to worry you.  
EB: rose! boy, am i ever glad to hear from you.  
EB: are jade and dave alright? they weren’t at school today, and they’re not answering my messages.   
TT: Jade and Dave?   
TT: They’re fine, John.   
TT: It would serve you well to stop worrying.   
TT: I am positive they wouldn’t want you to stress over their whereabouts. I can assure you they are in tip-top shape.   
EB: well, that’s a big relief!   
EB: how was the investigation?  
TT: Marvelous. You really learn things about yourself and your tolerance on such journeys.   
TT: I implore you attend the next venture.   
EB: maybe, if it’s not too spooky.   
TT: No promises.   
TT: But I do mean it when I say this, John.   
TT: Do not stress about their whereabouts.   
EB: wait, whose whereabouts?   
TT: Precisely.   
TT: Now, do not let this be a burden upon you. I’m not upset with you for not coming this weekend. You never were a follower, were you? Always a leader. I praise you for it.   
TT: [Take care,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20800474) John.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB].


	20. Take care.

Take care… who? Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.

Your name is

John Egbert. [===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20800594)  
~~Rose Lalonde. === >~~  
~~ Dave Strider. ===>~~  
~~ Jade Harley. ===>~~


	21. John Egbert.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are a relatively average high-schooler with a relatively average social standing and relatively average friends. Pardon perhaps Kanaya, who could get up to some wonky stuff, and Terezi who was a little intricate in her wording and behavior, and Karkat who was an enigma hidden behind his pissy front.

Well, maybe your [friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20800645) were the least average thing about you.


	22. Friends.

**END 1.**

[Back to the beginning.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770165)


	23. You bet.

She winks at you and slowly rolls back up her window as you attempt, failingly, to open the car door. After a moment of tugging at the handle, it pops open. Rose is leaning across the backseat, pushing the door open with the tips of her fingers, struggling against her seatbelt. You take it from there and let yourself it, slamming the door shut. Dave shoots off before you can even buckle your seatbelt.

Dave peers at you via the rearview mirror. “scared yet egbert?”

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20878811) a little…   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20879663) pssh! as if! 


	24. I am coming & I was just kidding.

Jade beams. “i knew you were kidding us!” 

Dave snorts from the driver’s seat and you stand up on your tippy-toes to glare at him past Jade, but Jade rolls her eyes good-naturedly and rolls up the window to cut off the brewing feud. You attempt, failingly, to open the car door. After a moment of tugging at the handle, it pops open. Rose is leaning across the backseat, pushing the door open with the tips of her fingers, struggling against her seatbelt. You take it from there and let yourself it, slamming the door shut. Dave shoots off before you can even buckle your seatbelt.

Dave peers at you via the rearview mirror. “scared yet egbert?” 

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20878811) a little…    
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20879663) pssh! as if! 


	25. A little…

“dont worry sugar you can hold my hand. if you get real scared you can snuggle me. kiss me in dark corners away from the monsters.” 

“shut up, dave."

He waggles his eyebrows at you in the rearview mirror. You shake your head, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

“at least i won’t die first.” you stick your tongue out at him.

“and whys that john? is that racism i hear?” 

Jade giggles. “maybe i’ll die first. you don’t know what ethnicity these ghosts are after, john!” 

“maybe theyre not after ethnicities at all. maybe theyre after small racist jewish boys or lesbians with ghost kinks.” 

Rose harrumphs. “Excuse you, Dave. I am into _demonic_ _entities_ not ghosts, thank you very much.” 

Jade bites on her lower lip, then bursts out in laughter. She had a strange way of finding humor in a lot of things. Especially Rose’s straight-man foil to Dave, which was admittedly hilarious. It must’ve been contagious, because soon Dave started snickering too and you finally couldn’t stand to stifle your giggles, glancing over at Rose who was wearing a small smile and still drawing that book of hers.

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20878961) what are you drawing?    
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20879984) but would you bone a ghost?


	26. What are you drawing?

“Hmm?” She looks over at you, her pen ceasing its scratching on lined paper, “Oh, nothing. Just some designs.” 

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20878994) can i see?    
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880) oh, cool. 


	27. Can I see?

Rose stared at you for a moment, fingers tracing over the meaningless shapes and figures. After a moment, she shook her head. "It wouldn’t interest you any, John. They’re simply doodlings.” 

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20880305) please?   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880) oh, cool. 


	28. Pssh! As if.

He snorts, and turns up the radio, blasting some rap music that Jade immediately takes offense to. They start bickering about what’s going to be blaring on the radio, and you turn to Rose, who is mindlessly doodling in that leatherbound book of her she never seems to put down. You lean over to see what she’s drawing and the book snaps closed, causing you to jump.

Rose smiles up at you and clasps her hands elegantly on top of the book.

“How are you, John?”

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20882024) i’m good! and you?   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20882276) a little tired is all. 


	29. But would you bone a ghost?

Rose’s pen made an elegant loop on her doodle. “If the opportunity arose… Yes, perhaps I would bone a ghost.” 

Jade glanced back at Rose. “but would you bone a skeleton?” 

Rose shook her head, laughing silently. “I do not think I would find pleasure in having relations with a skeleton, Jade.”

“awful joke harley. absolutely awful. get the fuck out of this car. im going to slown down and youre going to tuck and roll.”

Jade socks him in the shoulder a bit too hard. “aww, c’mon dave!! you liked it. i just know.” 

“even johns jokes are better than that.” 

Rose turned her attention back to her book, sketching three hasty lines.

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20883317) my jokes are good on their own!  
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20878961) what are you drawing?


	30. Please?

She inhales sharply, then flips to a page towards the front and tilts the journal in your direction. You leaned over to inspect the drawing.

[ ](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/luciferslittlekitten/media/beleth-symbol2_zpshrqa0qtl.png.html)

You looked back up at her after a moment. “what does it mean?” 

She closed the book before you could consider it a second longer. "Nothing. It’s just some old witchcraft nonsense. You wouldn’t want to mess with it.” 

“are you spooking johnny boy back there rose?” Dave makes eye contact with her in the mirror. Rose closes her eyes, privately rolling them behind her eyelids.

“I believe John is relatively un-spooked.” 

“i am pretty un-spooked,” you confirm.

Jade nudges Dave’s shoulder.“eyes on the road, dummy.”

Dave elbows her back, meeting Rose’s eyes in the mirror once more. “thats my boy, rosie. dont scare him into running all the way back home.”

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881376) i’m not running anywhere, dumbass.   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20883455) shut up and watch the road. 


	31. I’m not running anywhere, dumbass.

“but arent you egnerd?” 

“no, i so aren’t.” 

“Am not.” 

"shut up, rose.” 

Rose smirks to herself and you resist the urge to shove her.

Jade peers anxiously out the window. “dave, seriously, watch the goshdamned road.” 

“i am watching the road harley! dont be so high maintenance.” 

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20882618) yeah, chill out, jade.    
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20883455) dave, i think you should listen to jade. 


	32. Arrival.

You lean back in your seat. After a couple moments of silence, Jade opening and closing the window, and Dave making the rest of your listen to numerous Snoop Dogg and Tupac songs, the road curves into the long driveway of a house shrouded by woodlands. You peer out of the window, inspecting the dilapidated house. You wondered if it was even safe to go into, or if it would just collapse on top of all of you. Dave parks in the gravel driveway, waiting for the beat of Vato to die out before he lets the engine die and steps out of the driver’s seat. His converse crunch against the rocky pavement. Jade hops out after him, pulling her jean shorts higher up on her hips by the belt loops and then grabbing a flashlight from the glove box.

Rose begins to gather her things in a knit satchel, sliding in the journal alongside others and capping her pens. She slings it over her shoulders and once she’s out, you’re shuffling over the seats to get out on her side, not quite wanting to risk your door getting stuck again, and slamming the car door shut behind you. Rose pulls a camera out of her bag and hands it to Dave, who messes with it and it’s settings for a little bit, sliding his hand under the holder strap. He turns to you and you hear the soft noise that indicates he’s recording now.

“you ready to explore the unknown, egbert?” he asks you, rapidly zooming in and out on your face before focusing the picture. You roll your eyes.

You roll your eyes. “ready as i’ll ever be.” 

“that’s the spirit!” jade cheers and the camera is spun on her. You pound the bottom of your own flashlight against the ball of your hand until it flickers, flickers, and stays on. The sky was just beginning to darken. You guessed it had to be just about seven or eight. Glancing at the house, you could already tell it was going to be **a long night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & that concludes the intro. 
> 
> make sure to like the fic, comment the fic, and subscribe if you wanna see more fics like the fic. seeya. 
> 
> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)   
>  [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	33. I'm good!

“I’m well,”  she crosses her legs, which must be awkward for her in a car, but you don’t say anything, “Are you anxious for tonight? I know you’re not awfully keen on all this paranormal stuff, but I appreciate that you’re here with us, John.” 

You shrug. “yeah. i don’t know. i’m a little psyched out, but i think i’ll make it through tonight.” 

“I think so too, John,” she tells you, leaning back against her seat, “I almost [know so](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880).” 


	34. A little tired is all.

Rose hums softly under her breath, letting her eyes flutter shut. “And I as well. All of this planning, thinking about these things… It never fails to exhaust, does it?” 

You scoff. “no kidding. i’m half terrified to death and half tired to death. it’s a miracle i’m still alive.” 

She chuckles. “Well, you’d better be collecting yourself, John. This may turn out to be quite the long night.” 

“yeah," you sigh, looking out at the trees Dave’s pickup is rumbling past, “[i know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880).”


	35. Yeah, chill out, Jade.

Jade huffs and sits back in her seat. “just don’t wreck and kill us all.” 

“what before roses ghosts do?” 

“No one will die tonight if no one acts like we’re staring in a B-list horror film.” 

Jade’s head lolls back onto the edge of the seat to stare back at you. Rose glances away from you to tap a rhythm onto her journal in time with the sound of Dave’s soft rap music on the stereo. Dave just says, “so basically you mean dont let john do anything.” 

“i’m not dumb, you guys!” 

“didnt say you were dude but we gotta take precautions.” 

“precautions against me? what about you, dave?”

Jade coughs,  "john, no offense, but you’re like a bull in a china shop sometimes… even dave can be more cautious than you!” 

“It’s because you’re so dense,”  Rose adds.

“dense?” 

“thickheaded. kind of stubborn too. you can be very spiteful.” 

“so can you!” 

“not half as much as you are dude and thats being generous.” 

You huff. “i’m not going to mess anything up.” 

“don’t jinx it!” Jade knocks on the dash three times.

"thats not even real wood jade,” Dave tries to tell her, only to be met with a shush.

[A.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20883089) it’s the thought that counts, dave.   
[B.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20882756) i don’t think that counts...


	36. I don’t think that counts...

“see its still jinxed.” 

“bull! i knocked on wood!” 

“yeah but fake wood.” 

“same difference!” 

“it really isnt.” 

“is too!” 

Jade shoves him again, but Dave is a bit too distracted this time, and he swerves out of the lane, and before Rose can even shriek "Dave!” there is a too-bright light, a too-loud honk, and then [nothing.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20883203)


	37. It’s the thought that counts.

“its still jinxed.” 

“bull! i knocked on wood!” 

“yeah but fake wood.” 

“same difference!” 

“it really isnt.” 

“is too!” 

Jade shoves him again, but Dave is a bit too distracted this time, and he swerves out of the lane. You dive over the center console to sharply turn the wheel out of the sharp instinct of fear that stabs in your chest and end up sending the car out onto the side of the road, leaning leftward into grasses and just nearing the oak trees that lay on the side of the road. It barely connects in your mind that you hardly missed running head-on into the semitruck that barrells past you in the left lane. There’s a couple moments of silence, then Dave whispers, “holy _shit._ ” 

Rose rolls down her window, placing a hand on her chest and trying to steady her ragged breath. “Let’s have a quiet drive the rest of the way, please,” she says softly. You nod wordlessly in agreement.

Dave pulls out of the ditch and back onto the road, driving at a considerably slower speed. You let your head fall back against the seat and your eyes fall shut.

For some reason, you hardly believe this will be the biggest event of [tonight.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880)


	38. Nothing.

**END 2.**

[Back to the beginning.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770165)


	39. My jokes are good on their own.

“im sure they are bud.” 

You glare at the back of Dave’s head and reach forward to swat at his shoulder. Jade giggles.

“calm down there, sport, before you seriously hurt someone!” she teases you and though you don’t swat at her, you want to, just a little bit.

Dave pulls off the main road onto one that grinds underneath the tires. It must be gravel, you presume, staring out at the window at the woodlands you fly past. In the distance, you can see the house in it’s true, dilapidated, haunted-looking state. It does nothing to [alleviate your fears.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880)


	40. Shut up/Listen to Jade.

Dave plants his eyes back on the road. "dont be so bossy egbert. you demanding fucker.” 

A semitruck rumbles past and Jade points to it, almost as if shaming the vehicle, “what if you drove us all into that, stupid?” 

He rolls his eyes, [turning onto a gravel backroad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20881880). “im not that bad of a driver. who do you think i am? sollux?”


	41. Rose Lalonde.

Silly child. This isn't the route you're meant to take. 

Let's not play games longer than we must.

[===>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141661/chapters/20770174)


End file.
